


Give

by wildwordwomyn



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Dream Sex, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-01
Updated: 2008-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 14:58:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a certain amount of give in strength…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give

There is a certain amount of give in strength. To look at hard lines and sinewy muscles you’d think it’d be too much, that the possibility of softness is non-existent. But you wonder sometimes. You’ve always loved people you have to worry about easily breaking. Does it take some serious force to break a man? To break Jensen Ackles? You shouldn’t be asking the question, let alone thinking it. Thing is you can’t help wondering why you’ve never considered it before, why you never took the time to find out. For years now Jen has been your best friend, your brother, an actor you look up to and envy for his many talents.

And then late one night you have a dream where he slams you up against a wall, pins you there and kisses you. What happens next? You melt. And you’ve been melting ever since. All he has to do is smile your way or get that misty desperate look in his eyes when you’re filming certain scenes. Too often these days your head is filled with images of him slipping strong arms around your waist to feel you close. His fingers, his lips, roaming over your body with abandon. Making love, and, yeah, even when it’s hard and fast fucking it’s still making love, your hips getting restless, pushing, pulling against him. Him groaning low and long in your ear in between kisses along your jaw line. His whispers about dirty things he wants, needs, to do to you that no one else ever has, as if you’re a blushing virgin…

When you wake up each morning drained and scared and so damn desperate for his touch you almost cry. You find yourself wanting to lean into his weight more and more simply because he doesn’t fall. Because he, unlike your ex-fiancé (what the hell were you thinking?!), can and will hold you up as long as you need.

On set one day during a lunch break you go back to your trailer and fall asleep. You don’t mean to. It’s just that you haven’t been sleeping much lately at home. Too much dreaming about him. Not that it’s a bad thing because dream sex is better than no sex at all. But still, you might’ve been okay, might’ve being the operative word here, if it’d been a drifting thing or a catnap, but not you. No. Of course not. You go and have a full-on wet dream about him.

In the dream you weren’t supposed to have he has you handcuffed to the canopy frame of some big, soft California-king size bed. The cuffs being lined with fake purple fur is not the point here. The point is that dream-Jen rams you wide open. Slowly, teasingly, deliciously. Yeah. And from the start you love it. Hell, you beg for every inch he feeds you. Because it’s him. Inside you. And it feels hard and rough and so damn good. And when you’re finally able to drag your mind back up to the land of consciousness your ass is seizing like it might be epileptic. Your heart’s also seizing, most likely caused by Jen, the real Jen, banging on your trailer door. Thank God you had the fore-thought to lock it. Right now answering him is the one thing you can’t do. Not when you’re sweating, trembling violently enough to make your teeth chatter, stained with come and wondering if you called out his name at any point. Coincidentally he yells at you to stop jerking off and get back to set.

After that how you don’t go nuts is anyone’s guess. Every day spent as close to the man as you can get without climbing into his skin, although you have tried that a couple times unfortunately without success. Your desire for him stays coiled in the pit of your stomach poised to strike at the most inopportune moment. When he hugs you before leaving Vancouver to visit his family. When he smiles as he passes a beer your way at the local dive bar. When he has to sing for a scene. When he giggles like a little kid because you’ve done something stupid like hit your head on the low ceiling of cabs. (You’d swear they make cars a smaller in Canada but he’d only call you a liar, the bastard.)

The thing about strength, Jen’s strength in particular, is that it’s consuming. And he doesn’t even know it. He goes on about his day like he’s nothing special while you pine for him like a fan girl. But maybe, just maybe, one day you’ll tell him. See if he’ll grab you, kiss you, fuck you. Maybe one day you won’t have to dream anymore.


End file.
